Pretend
by WookieCookie
Summary: Merlin is good at pretending, especially when Arthur just loves to stir his feelings, on purpose. Un-betaed


**X_X**

-o-

Merlin loved to pretend, probably because he was very good at pretending to be a fool, very good at pretending to be no one. Due time, he mastered it very well he didn't even realize whether he was pretending or not anymore. But whenever he was with the crowned prince - when Arthur looked at him with that innocent adoration and yearning in his eyes, Merlin was confused. It happened every day, the same intent look and it was directed only at him.

He pretended he didn't see it, the love in Arthur's eyes.

-o-

"I love you." Arthur smirked; hands folded to his strong chest, his eyes glistened with that of bold and convinced spark. He stared sharply at his manservant, watching Merlin ignored him and continued to make his bed. After everything, he couldn't trust his small, precious and fragile manservant was a sorcerer, a warlock his father learned to despise so.

He found out when he was searching for Merlin in the woods. The raven-haired boy was sitting near the stream, looking defenseless as ever. Arthur was about to sneak behind his friend when Merlin lifted his hand, his orbs glowed into a deep golden and the water began to...flow and move in a way a small stream shouldn't. Of course, the prince thought it was just his mind. But again - he was proven wrong at his servant's action, chanting something under his breath and made the withered flower next to him bloom into a beautiful flourish.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, stepped back and headed back to the castle. He didn't tell Merlin about what he saw that day; he kept quiet, staring at the warlock like he was some stranger. He was furious, but not at learning about Merlin's magic, but because his precious servant didn't trust him enough to tell him his secret.

Until now, Merlin didn't know he knew because the blonde-haired prince would wait; wait for the day where Merlin would tell him without any fear and doubt. The warlock was very dear to him; he just hoped he could be the same to Merlin.

"Arthur." At the soft voice, he turned to look at Merlin. His deliberation was completely forgotten.

"You shouldn't joke something like that, it's not funny." Merlin rolled his eyes. He sauntered toward the table to pick the once filled with food plates.

"It wasn't meant to be funny." He retorted, grinning.

And Merlin rolled his eyes again, this time casting a glance at the prince, blushing when the latter had caught him.

He pretended he didn't hear it, the fondness with the way Arthur talked to him for the rest of the day.

-o-

Gwaine was drunk. As always. He was talking to an empty chalice, muttering _piffle_ again and again under his drunken state while pointed his finger at the powerless chalice.

"You sir!" Gwaine swayed to his side, "is having a lack of compassion!" he glared at the empty chalice, the object that was on the table not far from where he sat. Laughter erupted in the tavern, yet the man still could hear Merlin's familiar voice echoed somewhere near him.

Surprisingly, he grasped a groan from the prince of Camelot. Gwaine wondered what he was doing here, all of places. Probably keeping an eye on his beloved Merlin again. After all, Arthur was very possessive of things that belonged to him.

"Gwaine, there you are! I was loo-"

"Merlin, my friend! Look at this fat ass," he hiccupped, snarling at the same chalice, "He won't answer me." He snorted at Merlin's sudden fit of giggles.

"Come on Gwaine." The servant circled his hands around the drunken man's waist. So Gwaine was a bit confused after he found himself sprawl on the dirty floor when Merlin should be holding him. He lifted his head only to find Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's wrist and glared at _him_.

"I'll carry this _thing_." Arthur patted Merlin's back and bent down to pick him up, even though the prince was being rough, he still had the chance to whisper, "No touching what is mine."

"Aik?" Gwaine blinked. "Merlin! Arty here said you are his!" he screamed. Merlin blushed, but followed them quietly and obediently.

Well, he just had to pretend he didn't hear any of it. Especially the part where Arthur claimed him to be his.

-o-

"Do you think I look fat?" Arthur twirled around, examining his sturdy figure. Merlin sighed annoyingly, "No. How many times do you have to ask?"

"Until you admit I look rather dashing." Merlin gave the prince a disbelief stare, observing him up and down until a smile found its way to Merlin's supple lips. Arthur wanted nothing else but to trace his finger along the soft orifice. _Prat._ "You look good."

"Only good?"

"Yes."

"I don't know...Gwen said I look very _very_ attractive." His room clouded with silent, there wasn't any other noise except for the sound of Merlin's breathing. Growing worried, Arthur spun around only to meet with Merlin's sad eyes. He was busy cleaning the room, unaware of the blonde's solid glance on him.

Arthur noticed it, whenever he mentioned Gwen; a sad or hurt expression would mar Merlin's porcelain face. Only when he truly saw _that_ look from Merlin he knew their feelings were mutual but the young servant refused to accept and admit it. Mostly because of the '_servant and prince cannot be together'_ reason.

Honestly, Arthur made an annoyed look, who made the rule where you couldn't love who you wanted to love? No one.

"You know," Arthur moved toward the oblivious Merlin, his fingers still rummaging through the duvet. It was really out of character of him, to be gentle and demanding the other's attention, but Arthur couldn't help it. If only Merlin would only look at him. He firmly, hesitantly looped his staggering arms around the slim waist of his precious.

He heard Merlin gasp, yet he paid no attention to it. "If you want to pretend so much," Arthur's low voice whisked in the young warlock's ear, his back pressed against Arthur's heaving chest, "Then let's pretend we're lovers. I'll protect you, keep you safe, embrace you in my arms and never let go. I will be the only one who will love you forever."

Sweat formed on his forehead. The boy in his arms didn't move a muscle, didn't utter a word. He just stayed still and Arthur thought his hope faltered into pieces. That was until Merlin squirmed and twisted, facing him with a grin. Maybe for once, he needed to stop pretending they weren't going to be together.

Just a simple, shy and soft kiss to his cheek from Merlin made Arthur broke into a mirth.

"...so...does that mean I'm going to have less chores from now on?" Merlin tilted his head, still in the other's hold. Arthur laughed, loudly. "In your dreams." He turned serious, "I'm going to double your errands."

"Prat."

"I know, I love you too."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**Dedicated for clover1212**


End file.
